I Like That Ending
by CourtCoxAniston
Summary: Sidney is now engaged to Detective Mark Kincaid with twins- Tatum and Dwight and a 3rd baby on the way. What happens now Sidney has a family and put her past behind her? What happens when Ghost face pays a surprise visit to Woodsboro for on last time? Will he find her weakness 4 Years after the last Woodsboro murders or is someone new about to become the new target?


Sidney laid quietly in bed, her eyes fixated on the framed picture of her and best friend Tatum Riley, the golden sun beaming down on them as they laid in a field of daisies laughing.

Tatum was a very popular and feisty girl, who always liked to be in the middle of attention. People often wondered why they were so close? they had completely different personalities? Their dissimilar personalities were exactly what made them so unique, Water began to form in each of her pale blue eyes, she closed and re opened them allowing one single tear to escape. She missed Tatum more than anyone would ever know.

It had been 4 years since the last Woodsboro attack and Sidney had found comfort in Detective Kincaid whom she acquired a brief relationship with a couple of years back. She glanced over at Mark laying peacefully beside her, he smiled softly at her and gently fixed her hair behind her ears planting small kisses on her lips.

_"Good morning Miss Prescott"_ he whispered to her slowly

_"Good morning"_ she murmurs burying her head into his chest

_"Honey what's wrong?"_ She shook her head and sniffed

He stroked her hair gently holding her close to him. He knew how much Tatum meant to her, but he also knew that she wasn't really much of a talkative person when she's faced with her past. Her tears began to fall faster as she placed one hand gently onto her stomach, he copied placing his hand on top hers. The bedroom door slowly creaked open, Sid lifted her head as an excited little girl ran towards her mommy

_"Mommy"_ she squealed

_"Good morning baby girl"_ She held her arms out just as Tatum their 1 and half-year old daughter jumped on her mother. Sid named her daughter after her best friend from high school, it was the only way she knew that Tatum would always be in her heart and with her every single day.

_"Tatum princess how many times does mommy have to tell you not to jump on her in the morning?"_ She kissed Tatum's head and cuddled her close.

_"I sorry mommy"_ she replied in a soft voice. Sid smiled, she brought her daughter up to be polite and that's exactly what she was especially to her mommy._ "Its okay sweetie"_ She crawled further up the bed and latched on to Mark_ "Daddy"_ she squealed again. Mark and Sid shared a quick glance and smiles at how the adored their daughter. _"How's my baby girl?"_ She gazed at his face and giggled mischievously pressing her finger against his lips "Shhh Dwight sleep" she giggled again and wriggled underneath the covers laying in her mother arms.

Sidney laid back and took a deep breath _"Mark honey can you bring me some water I feel sick again"_ she closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead and replied _"Okay baby ill check on Dwight too, Tatum can you look after mommy for daddy?"_ she peeked over the covers and nodded _"Thank you Mark"_ she whispered as he slipped his bottoms on and headed towards the landing.

Sid found her eyes moving from the picture to the alarm clock continuously, she suddenly stopped as she heard whispering from under the covers, she slowly lifted up them and watched as Tatum placed her baby hands onto her mommies stomach _"Baby"_ she repeated several times. Sidney smiled at her daughter she was very clever for her age and she was very proud of how fast her baby girl was growing up.

She pulled the covers back revealing the little girl resting her head on the bump it was perfect, this would be a moment that she would treasure forever. Tatum giggled tiredly, 5 minutes and she would be asleep again? Sid decided it would be cute to leave her there, she seemed comfy enough and didn't have it in her heart to move her.

Time passed the door creaked open again and closed quietly, Mark walked softly over to his fiancé's side of the bed, smiled at his two favourite girls peacefully sleeping before him, he knelt beside her and whispered faintly to himself_ "She's so beautiful when she's sleeping"_ she giggled not opening her eyes_ "Except she's not sleeping"_ _"you'll pay for that later" "I'd like to see you try"_ she replied innocently.

_"Less of the small talk, our other little baby's here to see mommy, although he's still half asleep"_ Sid smiled. Dwight followed in his sisters steps he was beginning to grow up fast as well, despite the fact he was just like Mark. _"Lay him next to Tatum, she seems happy there and they usually like waking up to each other, i don't mind im comfy"_ she smiled slightly as Mark carefully laid Dwight alongside his sister as they breathed heavily in unison, he pulled the covers over them both and sat beside her pulling her into a warm embrace, he knew they had a long day ahead of them but as long as he got to spend it with his family that's all that mattered.


End file.
